


girlfriends being supportive + cute

by fandom_and_stuffs



Series: something every day of 2017 [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning, alluded to depression, day three good times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_and_stuffs/pseuds/fandom_and_stuffs
Summary: artemis is feelin bad and zatanna is trying





	

**Author's Note:**

> set sometime post-s2. idk timelines n shit so! this is probably awful but enjoy

Artemis was curled up tightly under too many blankets. She felt like she was suffocating with the weight of it all - not just the blankets, but everything that had happened over the past year or so: retiring, going back to the team, ‘dying’, being undercover, the disaster with the Reach, Wally… there was just too much. And some days, her thoughts moved as though they were swimming through treacle. Those days she was just hurting for no real reason other than her life. Her room in her new apartment was pretty small, but the distance to the door seemed like a million miles on days like this one. Grief was no easy burden to bear. 

 

“Artemis?” Zatanna’s head poked around the door, face scrunched up in concern. “You okay in there?” Artemis turned her head excruciatingly slowly to look at the doorway.   
“Not really,” She whispered. Zatanna pushed the door all the way open and picked her way across the debris on the floor to perch on the end of the bed. The mattress squeaked slightly. Artemis sighed.    
“How bad? Can I join you under there?” Zatanna asked, her voice soft and low. Artemis nodded and carefully shifted the blankets around, allowing her girlfriend to slip under them and protectively curl her body around Artemis’.    
“I miss him,” She admitted. She didn’t like talking about it much, especially when she felt so depressed, but sometimes she had to just get it out. She felt like she would collapse under the weight of it otherwise. “And I feel guilty.”    
“I know, baby, I know. But you shouldn’t feel guilty. It’s not your fault, any of it,” Zatanna pressed a kiss into her hair.    
“Yeah, it’s not my fault. It’s just… I’m happy now. As happy as I was with him. Maybe more.” A sob escaped her throat. “Why do I deserve that when he had to die?” Zatanna shook her head, and softly pushed Artemis’ head up to look her in the eyes.    
“You deserve that as much as he did. You deserve everything, Artemis. You…” She sighed, and looked away, fiddling with the threads of one of the blankets. “I’m bad at this. You should see Black Canary again.”    
“You’re fine. And right,” Artemis admitted, raising her eyebrows as her face began to form some sort of smile. “Let’s just… leave trying to fix each other. I just want to be with you for a while.” Zatanna smiled warmly, and leaned forward into a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> day three of writing stuff this year. nice
> 
> im on tumblr @barbaragordonpng


End file.
